


【TSV】杨先生要和我妹妹结婚

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 摸鱼——无差，我不太看土味不知道能不能写得出来，我还说为啥今天突然有个姐姐提问箱问我写不写土味呢，带Edwina和Brettany玩，可能不是太土hhhhh，我觉得我的感觉偏狗血一点古早狗血大戏，包括且不限于逃婚、鬼扯联姻、男扮女装、双胞胎兄妹，不太搞笑但很下饭）极度鬼扯，不要带脑子——感谢观看~明天真的不摸了明天要出门（...
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	【TSV】杨先生要和我妹妹结婚

Eddy拉开窗的时候正好和Brett四目相对，两人在医院二楼的窗户边一蹲一站，有护士从一边经过看到窗沿上站着的金发女鬼直接尖叫了一声，吓晕在了当场。  
“操——”Eddy也被这声儿吓了一大跳，身子一晃差点从二楼掉下去，还好Brett眼疾手快拉了他一把，接着那头梳不开的十年金色假发直接掉在了Brett头上，他眼前一下一黑也慌了神，一把带着Eddy一起摔在地上，却并没感到疼痛反而只感受到另一人温暖的体温。他心里一紧，掀起假发，他的青梅竹马龇牙咧嘴地把自己垫在底下，搂着他的腰，两个人身体贴得紧紧的，几乎能感受到对方的心跳。  
窗外透过的月色下Brett有些失神，Eddy身上还穿着那条他溜走时的破布白色长裙，大概也是一路奔波，白色的裙摆上全是泥印子，看起来还皱皱巴巴的，像是收起来很久了。  
“...啊——！”Brett只听见Eddy突然惊叫了一声，接着一股巨力就把他推开，他踉跄几下一屁股坐在地上，还来不及气恼就看到Eddy膝行过去一脸严肃地摸昏过去的护士脉搏，感受到手底下自然的跳动后才长长出了口气，回头抹了把汗，露出一口大白牙，“她没事！”  
我要问她有没有事？杨大少气得半死，然而面前的Eddy已经不再是他熟悉的那个嗓子尖细的“女孩儿”，扯下金发的他有一头利落的浅栗色头发，不再像曾经那样几百年没梳开的模样；一直用长袖掩饰下的修长躯干也遍布了汗毛，再看一直用高领挡住的可不就是无法掩饰的喉结，他到底怎么能被这么蹩脚的伪装骗了这么久——！  
然而那双眼睛，那双依旧温柔的、在望向他的时候满是温暖颜色的眼睛，让他怎么都说不出一个字。即使不知道为什么摘下了眼镜，却依旧是曾经的模样。  
Eddy也很尴尬，他们之间自从六个月前在订婚仪式上就再也没见过面了，他至今还记得Brett当时的眼神有多么震惊，在下一秒又有多么哀伤，他不敢看，只能提着裙子敲碎了窗逃跑，直接忘了当时是二楼，如果不是拜上天所赐，所有人又都处于震惊中，他可能没办法跑掉。而且他的妹妹，Edwina...  
想到Edwina他心头一颤，晃晃脑袋不再想更多，双手揽住护士的腿弯把对方抱起来直接就要往医院里走。  
“等等、你要去哪儿！”Brett在他身后为他这动作一惊，身体不由自主地就上去拉住了Eddy，声音大得楼道里都是回音，他连忙压低声音，“你要干什么！”  
“Brett，只有Edwina我没办法给你。”Eddy低头看Brett，眼神中满是歉意却也是坚定，这是一张完全男性的脸庞，小眼睛、高挺的鼻梁和厚嘴唇，耳边却垂着女性化的长耳坠，随着他的动作一晃一晃的，也搅乱着Brett的心，“...最开始我和Edwina在外漂泊的时候我答应了妈妈，我会照顾好她。这才是我答应夫人回陈家的理由，Edwina不能再像妈妈成为陈家的牺牲品了。”  
“什么——？”身后Brett眉头紧皱，小巧的喉结上下滚动，Eddy强迫自己移开眼睛，一脚踢开门，把护士小姐抱到护士站里，再次确定她没事之后气势汹汹地朝他之前看好的房间走，脚上一双小坡跟踩得踏踏响，他今天就是把这医院平了他妹妹也不可能再嫁进杨家！而他拒绝去想这和Brett有什么关系。  
他一双大长腿迈得极快，到最后几乎是飞奔起来，两三步就往楼上冲，心急如焚。他也是前两天在Olaf的制琴台上看到了新闻，杨家掌门人出了车祸危在旦夕，杨陈联姻并没有因为他的逃跑而告一段落，而是加诸在他可怜的妹妹身上，对象依旧是杨家的下一任继承人。陈韦丞痛恨自己的懦弱！他看到这条消息的时候只觉得大脑一片空白，在“逃婚”之后头一回感到了前所未有的后悔，如果说他的妹妹最后也要像妈妈一样卷进这豪门的一滩浑水里去，那他这十年，这十几年装聋作哑、装疯卖傻费尽心思地搅乱这场世纪联姻，又到底是为了什么呢——？  
“操！”他忍不住在楼道里骂了一声，接着就像觉得鞋子碍事一样一把扯掉了他跑了十几公里居然还没烂掉的鞋，他他妈的这十年里最他妈想吐槽的就是这！破鞋！  
VIP病房在十层之高，无论怎么爬都是让人气喘吁吁，Eddy好容易爬到十楼还没来得及喘气刚要又一把推开门就直接被早就等候多时的Brett一把推开门把他拦在门外。对方也是气喘吁吁，杨大少这身体当真是没他好。从小就是这样。  
“呼、哈，哈，你、你蠢、蠢，吗？”就这样了杨博尧还不忘嘲讽，一只手撑在门上喘着粗气看着面色难看的陈韦丞，“十、十楼！走电梯啊——”  
陈韦丞一句国骂没忍住，自小就是学小提琴长大了以后一直在音乐厅里做独奏家的杨大少哪听过如此粗鄙之语，但不知道为什么，看着陈韦丞凌冽的眉眼，他突然诡异地觉得好像...这才是他的“未婚妻”真实的模样。  
一时之间气氛就这样莫名停顿下来，只剩下男人们的粗传声在楼道里回响。Brett死死盯着Eddy，在知道Eddy的男性身份之前他从未觉得对方比自己高有什么问题——好吧偶尔是有点，但是好歹他知道自己总是家里的男主人，对方也总是一副娇俏做派，虽然两人也是小吵不断但的确是默契十足，他们第一次见面就被告知会是彼此的联姻对象，他不知道Eddy，但至少他，他是从来没想过如果此生和不是对方的人相伴是什么样的。他当时真的以为——  
Eddy一把撑在他耳边，声音低沉，“让开，杨博尧。”  
——真的以为他们会在一起一辈子。  
“陈韦丞，我、不、让。”他的声音比陈韦丞更低，眼前却闪过那张至今还是他手机壁纸的照片，那张他们第一次见面时Eddy笑嘻嘻地挽着不情愿的他的手臂的照片。  
看来这辈子没办法复刻那张照片了。

【END？】

其实相比土味感觉更像狗血，本来想写cwc是豪门赘婿（xs结果写到后面发现没办法把这个情节加进去了所以就——？  
应该不会写后续了主要觉得断在这里很带感，当然什么男扮女装的套路不存在的，我故意中间写了好几次Edwina的头发就是为了增加不真实感hhhh包括爬楼梯那个梗也是故意的，但其实写到最后莫名的很真情实感了（？哈哈哈哈哈怎会如此

大概解释一下剧情就是杨陈联姻是上辈子就定好的，杨家有阿B和他弟弟还有Brettany，是同父同母的亲兄弟；然后陈家这边是Belle是夫人唯一的孩子，然后很早就离开家，而且公开和家里人对着干基本上属于半断绝关系了。Eddy和Edwina是意外出生的，夫人原本是不想他们出生但当时夫人和其他情妇斗得也很厉害被钻空子，就跑掉了，等到夫人回过头来想处理的时候Eddy已经十三四岁了，夫人是想要女孩儿，毕竟要送去联姻，但Eddy说你不就是想吞掉杨家吗我帮你去，夫人也担心女孩儿会真的爱上杨家人心软然后当时Eddy也小看不出来（没我瞎扯的这操作8可能）就把Edwina带走了控制Eddy。然后就是青梅竹马两小无猜（？）的故事啦，杨先生属于真香型，结尾提到他们第一次见面照相的时候Eddy是硬扯着Brett的胳膊照的，而且还把Brett的胳膊都扯红了，如果不是因为Eddy装自己会小提琴他根本都不会理Eddy，毕竟他也很讨厌被安排婚姻这样，但后来就慢慢真香啦。Eddy最开始是不会小提琴的，Belle学的也是钢琴，但为了和Brett套近乎就假装自己会，然后后来也下了狠功夫练（我扯的，他俩都是从小练的）然而毕竟还是跟不上Brett从小练，后来虽然也去学了音乐，夫人也只安排他坐了二提后排（dbq陈先生），不敢让他太露面。然后我还脑了他俩同台的一段，在杨先生看来还挺甜的，在陈先生看来只是他这个撒谎惯犯又一次被真正的富家公子身上的光芒给刺伤了眼，然而他甚至没办法对自己最亲近的人倾诉，他能感受到Brett的爱意，却没办法回应，回应的都只是一些虚伪的感情。反正故事高潮大概就是Edwina被找到了，而且在杨陈两家订婚当天被绑来了现场，揭穿了Eddy不是Edwina的事实，然后Eddy就逃婚了。  
Edwina和Brettany是有一段富家小姐和穷姑娘之间的支线的，Edwina在酒吧打工救了被骚扰的Brettany，Brettany因为小时候被猥亵过一直和家里关系不好，加上大哥是天资卓越的独奏家，二哥是精明温和的实干家，光环一直都在两人身上，自己从小被忽视最后才导致仆人猥亵了她，她一直觉得自己是不被爱着的，而和Edwina的相遇让她终于意识到自己也可以活出完全不同的模样，这个世界上除了周围虚伪的人之外还有更真实的世界。她接过了Edwina在第一次就朝她伸出的手，原本两人已经打算在Brett和Eddy订婚之后就逃跑，结果Edwina被迫带走，Brettany走投无路下向自己曾经最讨厌的父亲低头，而杨家掌门人正因为他的大儿子绝不肯娶陈家女儿和二儿子直接说他已经把全身心都投入事业敢再逼他结婚他直接跑路看杨家最后能留给谁而头疼欲裂，现在正好撞上一个送上门的，反正这事情也不能再差了，现在要保证两家的股价不能再大跌下去，于是当机立断让Brettany用进公司帮家里控制住陈家为交换迎娶Edwina。这才是报纸头条上写着杨陈联姻继续的原因。（真的能不能稳住股价我觉得不太行，但是我们不要带脑子了（...  
最后就无脑he啦，老陈家算计多年没吞掉老杨家反被杨家一直低调的小女儿一口气吞掉，Eddy不忍心看Brettany失去了和Edwina离开的机会也进公司帮忙，结果意外被看上做了模特（杀疯了杀疯了）Edwina反而成了Brett的搭档（她是真的从小学小提琴那个）乐团一提和独奏家的默契配合惊艳了不少人，后来很多乐迷都希望他们再次合作；与此同时杨家低调的执行总裁似乎和旗下的模特有些不为人知的小秘密，居然还被拍到了亲密的合照，Eddy脱下外套帮Brettany挡酒的一幕成了最近金融圈和娱乐圈的双重八卦......  
↑已经是番外的内容了，我一滴都没有了

故事大纲写了一半，不愧是我——  
讲真我都有点想写了，但是大纲写完了就当他写完了吧（躺平


End file.
